I'm Levi This Is My Diary
by SunshineProject
Summary: For no good reason, Levi decided to keep a diary! Click and take a step into Levi's (hopefully not too OOC . . ) world! -Short chapters, will be updated daily, Eren x Levi based-
1. Day 1

**Ooookay boredom engaged. I hope its not TOO OOC. My 'beta' said it would work. That woman. Love her. **

**Anyway enough nonsense :P Hope its not very bad, ^w^ Enjoy**

* * *

Fucking diary...  
Why am I writing this in a diary anyway...This is what teenage women do... Like it matters!  
But UGH I feel like im going to explode if i don't write or tell these things to somebody...or something obviously  
"Oh, Levi, tell us what is so important!" you say. Okay, shut the fuck up I'll tell. You're loud.  
There's a few weeks until the transfer season, when new brats who wants to enter the school goes through a week of exams of all sorts. And when us the student council has to do shit amount of work. Especially me and Erwin.  
Except one.  
This one damned brat randomly transferred because what, he had a special situation? Hmph. I don't know what's up with that brat but he's really annoying. And he can only keep his attention on something for an hour all excited over every small thing like having to work in the stables as a daily job, or carrying huge boxes to the student council room. I honestly don't get this kid! I should hand him over to scientists to get the shit annalysed out of him...preferably by Hanji, i trust that creep, believe it or not...  
He's everywhere, I fucking swear. Wherever I turn I see his annoying happy face looking DOWN at me.  
What if he's a little taller than me?! Its him that's unnecessarily tall, not me thats short. Im perfectly tall. Get that in your tiny brain.  
But what really makes me want to write is...

...  
Don't tell anybody but  
I think I saw him staring at my ass.  
Im NOT seeing this, I know he was staring at my ass. That perverted brat. Boys these days should go home and watch porn like a good boy. Not stare at some random guy's 's so good about looking at a fucking man ass. Not that my ass looks bad Im very proud of lt. Anyway, when I realized him staring he jumped and laughed nervously, then randomly walked away...  
I have to watch over him. I can't have some brat ruining everything.

Maybe I'll wear those tight jeans I bought last week...  
-Vice Pres. Levi

* * *

**Review please~ **


	2. Day 2

**Hey theeere :3 I got another chap for you! My 'beta' is not online so I couldn't show here it so Im sorry if its bad. I'll re-upload If she will be online later today ~w~ enjoy**

**Edit: Beta's back baby pies**

* * *

Just... just... what...  
As a normal male high school student, I have PE classes. So as a normal male high school student, I use a certain room reserved for other normal male high school students to change in. I take my uniform off, and put on another outfit made for PE classes only, just like any other make high school student.  
So,  
Why was the new boy watching me, stinking terribly of various male hormones? This must me another mystery of mankind that is begging to be solved. Where was Hanji again?  
First he stared at my ass for a whole day in front of everybody and now he's watching me change? And probably skipping classes. Brat.  
What made it worse was Erwin was there to talk to me about the student council schedule and when he realized that the new boy was watching me he just watched, snickering at the situation. Yes, you heard me. Erwin was snickering.  
Im starting to think he set this up.  
But who knows. This is Erwin.

The number of brats i have to keep an eye on just gets higher and higher. First it was Hanji. Then the new kid joined. And now its Erwin? Do I look like a babysitter to you? Wait, don't even answer that. Che.

Mmmh. When I got home I was welcomed with a sight of my mother standing in the doorway with a bunch of shopping bags. Guess what she bought.  
Clothes for her darling son!  
And guess who doesn't have a brother.  
Me!  
Hell happened there, to be honest. It was around midnight when I was finally able to eat after I got rid of my annoying but still lovely mother.  
I know she's doing this because I attend conferences as a club activity and I have to look nice. She thinks If I dress well they will immediately love me and decide to give me extra honestly, with my personality, I can get anywhere in life.  
She was repeating the line "You had them in your cluutches" as she walked away...  
I must be the only sane person in this entire family.  
Or the whole universe.  
Who knows?  
-Vice President Levi.


	3. Day 3

**Hey there again~! Thanks fir the reviews ;P Sadly, no beta again :((**

**And this day is shorter because I really don't know how to make his everyday so interesting XD Advice?**

* * *

I see...  
Eren Jaegar.  
That's his name. Eren Jaegar. Jaegar, I really don't think that surname fits him. It should be something else... More like.. Eren Rosa.  
Im going to be honest. If Im going to have a teen stalker he has to be manlier. Not like that one Eren of a chicken.  
Today I saw him carrying some first year girls' pink and frilly books, laughing and blushing like some other teenage girl while I was going walking to the locker room to change for my PE class. I hope he turns into a teen girl some day. Or just disappear. That's easier isn't it.  
If he has so much free time to spend, he can help the student council stuff he seemed so interested in before, instead of flirting with some random first year girls. This school isn't for flirting. If he's going to be in this high level school, he should know his responsibilities.  
Responsibilities like helping me with council work everyday. He just transferred and he should be helping the student council and not flirting with women. I mean, why do I care? He can go to women hell and I wouldn't care about it. I swear.

Like its not enough, Erwin and his family was over in evening, because our families are unnecessarily close. So, I had to eat a fancy dinner with him. At least next to his family which means no sarcastic comment coming from either side. It was hard to stay calm and composed for all those hours with him. It's midnight right now and I really don't feel like whining about Erwin right now.

I just need a good night sleep. I will scold Eren tomorrow after all.  
-Vice President Levi


	4. Day 4

**First of all, Im extremely sorry for the extremely late and extremely short chapter. Out of nowhere I entered a really busy week. My test prep got longer and now its everyday, mock exams everyday, and for four days I will be going to a conference :((( Sorry**

* * *

Okay, I did scold him today... But that damned brat found a way to get away.  
And thats why I couldn't find my notebook for four or five days. Yes, that's why there was no entry for the days before or something. So here's what happened.  
After school, I went up to him to talk to him. He was again with those little attention whores- ahem, underclassWOMEN. I had to wait for him until everybody was gone and it was just him and me. I am a good person after all, it would suck if he was scolded in the middle of the lazy assed brat. Then I started talking about how irresponsible he is until I realized that he wasn't listening but just staring at me with a creepy grinning face. I tried to get his attention a few times, he finally came back to himself when I was starting to get really angry. He tried to apologize of course, he was waving his long bratty arms and trying to stop me from going with his again long bratty legs. Thanks to his actions, I bumped into his chest and he just had to hold me there. His cologne mixed with sweat was burning my nostrils but his stiff arms were holding me in place. When I tried to push him away he awkwardly whined(!) and stiffly let go of me. That weird guy.  
Anyway, when he finally let go of me I just walked away very quickly.

...  
...What's up with that brat...  
-Vice President Levi


	5. Day 5-6

**Yet another short chapter :( It's a really busy month for me... And reviews would really help...**

* * *

First day of the conference bitches.  
Finally some Eren-free space full of intelligent people just like me. Must be paradise, right? Right.  
Today was fantastic, but yesterday night, I tried to scrub my nose free of any kind of smell belonging to Eren, which took over three hours. Sadly, it didn't go away for the rest of the night. For those full damned hours, I could feel his warm stiff arms around me, his muscled chest against my face and his smell numbing my senses.  
Its because its disgusting, not anything else, you teen pervert.  
Nothing really happened today, except I met this very intelligent guy and we had a really nice chat. Sadly, he's living far away and he will travel back when the conference is .  
-Vice President Levi  
...((BreakBreakBreakBreak))...  
Second day of the conference bitches.  
Today we actually did something (Wow?). And well, It was more fun than doing everyday paperwork in the council room. Every. Day.  
I grouped up with that smart guy I wrote about yesterday and another guy who was, well, pretty annoying. We worked for around four hours on a, well, short document. It was short but we argued a lot about it. Mostly on which kind of sentence to use and how to start the sentence...It has to be perfect!  
I was looking forward to eating after those long sessions since there's no brat bothering me. But the food was not really good like I was expecting it to be.  
The bus ride back was a pain in the ass as well, It was a lot more boring than last time. I'll just hope that tomorrow will be better.  
-Vice President Levi


	6. Sayonara SP! 12

**_VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE  
I THINK I'LL BE DELETING THIS FANFICTION ACCOUNT ( IDK IF I CAN DO THAT BUT IF I CAN'T, I'LL JUST DELETE EVERYTHING IN IT) SO ALL OF MY CONTINUING FANFICTIONS (EXCEPT THIS ONE, I'LL JUST RE-UPLOAD IT BECAUSE I SEE A FUTURE XD) ARE UP TO ADOPTION 'TILL THE END OF JANUARY 2014  
PM ME TO TALK ABOUT DETAILS  
I WILL POST MY NEW ACCOUNT'S NAME ON MY PROFILE FOR ABOUT A WEEK (JAN. 28- FEB. 3) SO IF YOU WANT TO FOLLOW ME THERE YOU CAN JUST... DO IT XD  
IT WAS REALLY FUN WRITING THESE BUT I SAW THAT I COULDN'T CONTINUE ALL OF THESE  
THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORIES :) I HAD A REALLY FANTASTIC TIME :3_**


End file.
